Dark Torment
by Tuure
Summary: Harry finds himself in a difficult situation with no way out. Rated R for violence and possible future slash.


Title: Dark Torment  
  
Warning: Violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; only the situation is a result of my demented mind.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: I know that this is very short. I was not sure if anyone would want to read more of it so this is just a sample. Let me know if you would like me to continue this fic. Thank you.  
  
Harry cautiously licked his lower lip and cringed from the sudden sting. The metallic taste of blood remained on his tongue and it was difficult for him to keep himself from spitting out the horrid bit of the thick and sickening liquid that had made its way into his mouth.  
  
He was terribly dizzy and could barely support his own bodyweight as he stood before the Dark Lord. The room was blurry and unfocussed. A thin slice across Harry's eyebrow was responsible for the blood blurring the young man's vision. Yet he still managed to force himself to stand seemingly undisturbed by his physical condition.  
  
Voldemort approached Harry and pulled back the hood of his cloak. For quite some time he examined the boy's torn and filthy clothing. Harry knew that it was obvious how long he had been in custody by the expression in Voldemort's eyes. The Dark Lord was obviously pleased though there seemed to be a hint of anger and frustration in his movements as he turned from Harry to his captor.  
  
" Why did you not bring him to me right away?" Voldemort snapped loudly making Harry and his captor jump suddenly. Draco Malfoy took only a moment to regain his composure and grin mischievously.  
  
" I was waiting for the right time My Lord." Draco responded with his slightly effeminate voice. Draco's milk-white skin seemed to glow in the dim light and it made it easier for Harry to see him. Although, he only appeared to be a light blur behind crimson gauze. " What would you like me to do with him now?"  
  
Voldemort appeared deep in thought for what seemed like an eternity to Harry as he struggled to hold himself up. " The new school year will be starting soon." Voldemort responded finally. Harry wondered what that had to do with his current situation.  
  
" Yes?" Draco sounded as if he was just as confused as Harry.  
  
" I know what I want done with him. Leave him here and you may go." Voldemort waved a hand in dismissal. Draco began to protest but must have thought better of it. Harry watched as Draco stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
" Well Potter, I think that it is time for you to be handed over to someone else for the school year. We don't want too many suspicious people nosing about. Sit." Voldemort pulled something from his cloak and held it up into the light. The silver object reflected into Harry's eyes but he did not blink. He refused to close his eyes for even a second with Voldemort being so near and while being so physically weak.  
  
The object was a single thick band with peculiar carvings that Harry could not decipher. Harry did as he was told and sat in one of the soft velvet chairs that were scattered about the room. Sitting made some of the dizziness go away.  
  
" This band will make me aware of your activities. I am assigning someone to you while you are at school and this will inform me of your progress with the person I have chosen. Oh, and do not try removing this. You will not find a way and if you attempt to speak of this to anyone you will be punished." Voldemort was at Harry's side in seconds and had the boy's arm before he was able to pull away. Harry's body was to weak to struggle as Voldemort snapped the band around Harry's wrist.  
  
" Why this?" Harry managed to ask. Voldemort only laughed. " Answer me!" Harry shouted regretting the action instantly. His throat burned already from the days of screaming he had recently been through. That had made it feel much worse.  
  
" Do not shout at me, boy! You will know soon enough. Through that door there you can get cleaned up." Voldemort paused and pointed to a door that Harry had not seen previously. " There's food and drink on the table and a change of clothes on one of the chairs. I assume that you want to sleep. When you wake I'll inform you about my decision on your care."  
  
Harry stood and stumbled to the door while keeping his eyes on Voldemort the entire time. Once in the next room he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands wondering what he could do to get himself out of the situation he was in. It seemed hopeless. 


End file.
